dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Pavus/Approval
Recruitment The Inquisitor can recruit Dorian during In Hushed Whispers. If Champions of the Just was completed the Inquisitor will meet him during In Your Heart Shall Burn and can get recruited after reaching Skyhold and talking to him. Dorian's Disposition Unfortunately, Dorian is the one companion who gives no indication through "normal" conversation of how he's feeling about the Inquisitor. He has a set list of greetings and farewells he uses regardless of approval ratings, and he will talk about himself and his past regardless of approval as well. One thing the player can use is to see whether the option Why are you really here? is available. This only appears at or below -5. It should be noted that Dorian's approval rating starts quite low (-25) if Champions of the Just was completed instead of In Hushed Whispers. The starting approval also varies depending on whether the player chooses to conscript the mages or ally with them, with the latter garnering a higher rating (around +23) than the former (~+3). Dorian's greetings: *Here we are again. :* Always with the questions. Tsk, tsk—what will people say? :* Fancy meeting you here. :*Questions, questions. :*Something you need? :*The Inquisitor's work is never done, I see. :*What's on your mind? :*You seem very interested in my opinions. :* Could I adore you more? Probably not. (If in a romance with Inquisitor) :* Always a sight for sore eyes. Dorian's farewells: :*Here I thought we were just getting to the good part. :* As you wish. :*I do rather like watching you leave. :*Naturally. :*Try not to die. I would notice you were gone. :*Try not to kill anyone without me. :*You know where I'll be. :* So long as you promise to return. :* Come back tonight, then. (If in a romance with Inquisitor) Cutscenes Brilliant, isn't it? (Skyhold Only) If Champions of the Just was completed, this scene will serve to permanently recruit him. If In Hushed Whispers was completed, then he will have already been recruited. Unlocks the war table mission A Friend in Qarinus :Am I speaking too quickly for you? ::*''(Romance)'' I was enjoying the show. (skips other options) :::Distracted? By my wit and charm? I have plenty of both. ::::* You're very confident. - ::::* Perhaps. ::::* Are you so sure? ::* We're all frightened. ::* Not at all. - ::* You're boring me. - :But here we are. One of those very magisters. A darkspawn. ::No approval changes :It was us all along. We destroyed the world. ::*You're not responsible. - ::*It's not destroyed yet. ::* Why whine about it? - if Dorian hasn't been recruited yet... :If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay and help the Inquisition. ::*Investigate. ::::Q1 You'd fight your own people? (repeat) ::::Q2 You could be a spy. (repeat) ::*You're welcome here. (Allow Dorian to join the Inquisition.) ::*You need to go. (Tell Dorian to leave for good.) :No one will thank me, whatever happens. No one will thank you, either. You know that, yes? ::*Nobody knows that. ::*No one likes a pessimist. ::*I don't need their thanks. - A Letter Regarding Felix Requires +35 Mother Giselle will appear in the Great Hall after this scene. Speaking to her begins Last Resort of Good Men Dialogue changes depending the faction you sided with :I think the Venatori found out he was helping me. I think they killed him./He's dead. The Blight caught up with him. ::*I'm sorry for your loss. - ::*That's not surprising. ::*They'll pay./So quickly? - /No approval change :Tevinter could use more mages like him, those who put the good of others above themselves. ::*Q Were you two involved? (repeat) ::*What about yourself? ::*You might be idealizing him. ::*Follow his example. - After Here Lies the Abyss Unlocks the war table mission The Name of Our Enemy :But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on sunday, this is evidently the place to find it. ::* Stop whining. - :::Other options have no approval change. :If the Inquisitor is in a relationship with Dorian ::I don't know if I can forgive you for that moment. :::* I'm sorry. - :::Other options have no approval change. :Are you... all right? ::* I don't want to talk about it. - ::Other options have no approval change. :Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the fade and began the blights. In comparison... ::* Romance. - I wish you'd been there. / I'm glad you were there. - :::(Romance lines will differ if you did or didn't take Dorian into the fade.) :::Other options have no approval change. :My advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge. ::* I agree. - ::* You don't? ::* Not my problem. - (or when in relationship with the Inquisitor) A Bad Influence After Last Resort of Good Men, requires +75 approval Friendship cutscene No approval changes After What Pride Had Wrought :All my talk of how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it? Nothing. ::Q What brought this on? (repeat) ::*You came here to help. - or (depends how much he likes the Inquisitor) ::*You could do great things. - or (depends how much he likes the Inquisitor) ::*Just go, then. - ::*''(Romance)'' What about us? :::You make monumental decisions affecting the entire world. How can I not consider some of my own? ::::*I could go with you. (repeat) - ::::*I need you here. ::::*I understand, if you must go. Prompted conversation Regarding southern mages Haven only, if In Hushed Whispers completed, first attempt to speak to him... :Interesting how they seem to like the idea. As if it's a relief to be penned in again. / The Inquisition supports free mages. What's next? Elves running Halamshiral? Cows milking farmers? ''(Response depends on whether the mages were allies or conscripted.)'' ::No approval changes :The Inquisition is seen as an authority. You've given southern mages license to… well, be like mages back home. (only if mages are allies) ::*''(Romance)'' So long as they're like you. - ::*Is that so terrible? ::*So they'll rule us next? ::*I doubt that. I could watch you roam Skyhold all day Skyhold, male Inquisitor not in a romance*, other requirements unknown *Dorian still says this if you are a male Inquisitor in a romance with Iron Bull. :I suppose it's more fun this way. For me, I mean. You're rather strapping. ::*''(Romance)'' I could say the same of you. - ::*Thank you? ::*It's so true. - ::*Don't flirt with me. It occurs to me that you're a mage. Haven or Skyhold, Human Mage Inquisitor only... :...It's such a bizarre notion to me. ' ::* There are worse things. ::* I quite agree. - ::* Hence the rebellion. Did you know we're actually related? ''Human noble Inquisitor only... :'''We are talking long ago, of course. ::Q How do you even know that? (repeat) ::*Nice to know. ::*Is that a good thing? ::*I don't care about that. ::*Can we still flirt? (romance) - You're... Dalish? Haven or Skyhold, elven Inquisitor only... :So I take it you're... Dalish? Is that the correct word here? ::*It is, yes. ::*It's correct everywhere. ::*As opposed to "slave?" - :I hope this won't be an issue between us. I am here to help you with the Venatori, after all. ::*I appreciate your help. - ::*No need to dredge up the past. ::*Don't give me a cause. - You were part of the Carta. Dwarf Inquisitor only... No approval changes. So... I assume that you are Tal-Vashoth Qunari Inquisitor only... :Centuries of warfare with the Qunari do lead to this state of affairs. ::*Q You've met Qunari? (Repeat) ::**(Special) What about in person? ::*I've no issue if you don't. - ::*Tevinters aren't popular. ::*I thought about it. - About Chancellor Roderick Skyhold, only if Champions of the Just was completed :You know he died, I assume. Got us as far as the camp, and then... that was it. ::*That's too bad. - ::*I'm suprised he helped. ::*I never liked him. - :But in the end, he believed. He asked me to tell you he was sorry. ::*He was a good man. - ::*Thanks for telling me. - ::*He judged me too quickly. - ::*I'm glad he saw the light. If Alexius is sentenced to research for the Inquisition Skyhold, only if In Hushed Whispers was completed. :Dorian immediately on talking to him after sentencing Alexius. This is in addition to the approval shown during the sentencing cutscene. After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts :All this dancing, politics, and murder makes me a bit homesick. ::*''(Romance)'' Should we do that more often? / I liked your dance. ::*You miss that? ::*Happy I could help. - ::*Don't be ridiculous. - After choosing a Specialization After a rogue Inquisitor chooses the Assassin specialization :Indeed. Someone's been doing some training... as an assassin, no less. ::No approval changes After a warrior Inquisitor chooses the Templar specialization :Did you know you smell different?...It's very attractive. :No approval changes Investigate. Have you seen Alexius? Haven only, if In Hushed Whispers was completed :No approval changes Tell me about yourself. :And beyond my being so charming and well-dressed? Which is obvious to anyone. ::*''(Romance)'' It's obvious to me. - ::*If you say so. ::*I hadn't noticed. ::*Don't push your luck. - :No approval changes from remaining dialogue Tell me about the Imperium. Codex Unlocked: Tevinter Society :Investigate. ::Q1 Is blood magic common? :::No approval changes ::Q2 What about slavery? :::Back home, it's… how it is? Slaves are everywhere. You don't question it. I'm not even certain many slaves do. ::::*You're saying they like it? ::::*It's not like that here. ::::*That's a terrible attitude. - :::Some slaves are treated poorly, it's true. But do you honestly think inescapable poverty is better? ::::*At least they have a choice. - ::::*I suppose not. - ::::*"Treated poorly?" ::Q3 Do mages truly rule there? :::Investigate. ::::Q1 The Magisterium? (Codex Unlocked: The Magisterium) :::::No approval changes ::::Q2 What about the Archon? :::::No approval changes ::::Q3 But do mages rule? :::::No approval changes ::Q4 The Imperium has a Chantry? (Codex Unlocked: The Imperial Chantry) :::Investigate. ::::Q1 Is it really that different? :::::No approval changes ::::Q2 The Black Divine? :::::No approval changes ::::Q3 Are you religious? :::::It's not an opinion that makes me popular. ::::: :::::* I agree with you. - Leliana +1, Vivienne -1 for the Divine Election :::::* The Chantry has its place. :::::* Others might object, yes. ::::: ::::: ::::: :::::You are what we needed most at the moment we needed it. That's what they will say in ages to come. ::::::*I'm surprised you think that. ::::::*I agree. - ::::::*I don't know. - ::::::*You are a fool. - ::Q5 Could Tevinter be an ally? :::No approval changes ::Q6 Corypheus was a magister. (requires History Knowledge perk) :::No approval changes Tell me about Alexius. Requires +35 :And then he… gave up. He stopped trying. ::(Special) Why? :::*I'm sorry. – :::*You mean you argued. :::*You both gave up. :Too much pride, I suppose. Plus, I was busy drinking. One must have priorities. ::No approval changes Special. Why are you really here? (Available at -5 approval or lower) :I still believe that Corypheus needs to be stopped, and that I need to be here to help stop him. ::*Why is it so important? ::*You think you can help? ::*I don't need your help. - :If that's meaningless to you, then tell me to go and I will. ::No approval changes. Dorian will leave the Inquisition permanently if asked. Wedding in Val Royeaux Complete Alliances: From the Heart with Josephine and attend the wedding of Jecin Leandre and Celeste Thibault in Val Royeaux (second level): :*'Happiness is tempered by duty.' ::*''Find your way together.'' ::*''Business first, fun second.'' - ::*''Make a strong name together.'' :*'Spend your new wealth on joy.' ::*''You've a duty to yourselves.'' ::*''Live life to the fullest.'' - ::*''Who cares what anyone thinks?'' :*'I have no time for this nonsense.' Complete Alliances: From the Heart with Leliana and attend the wedding of Lord Pierren desRosier and Celeste Thibault in Val Royeaux (second level): :*'We must find purpose in duty.' ::*''Roles are useful and vital.'' - ::*''Make use of your influence.'' ::*''You get this power, not them.'' :*'Marry for duty, love in secret.' ::*''Houses are mere appearance.'' - ::*''You can and should.'' ::*''Don't make it obvious.'' - :*'I have no time for nonsense.' One Less Venatori Kill a target - (does not have to be in the party) Last Resort of Good Men See the quest page The Magister's Birthright See the quest page Category:Guides